


We're Complicated

by clarehelen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Core Four, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Riverdale Season 2, Truth or Dare, post 02x14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarehelen/pseuds/clarehelen
Summary: It was like any normal day in the small town of Riverdale. Well, as normal as it can be for a town that has been riddled with controversy, murder, and scandal galore. But things were about to get complicated for a certain group of friends. And even the Scooby Gang could not have seen this coming.OT4 Core Four fic post Season 2 Episode 14.





	1. Let's Try Again

Ever since a certain trip to the Lodge Lodge, things were said and done. From Veronica and Jughead kissing, to the boys learning that the girls kissed, it could make any friend group feel different, especially when they almost died. It can really make someone think of regrets as well as even awaken something inside. So, when they are all in the lounge at the high school, Veronica has an idea.  
“Let’s have another sleepover, just the four of us,” she says aloud. The other three look at her, clearly confused.  
“Yeah, because the last one went so well,” Jughead remarks, getting a shove from Betty.  
“Why the sudden idea,” the blonde one asks.  
“I don’t know. I kind of just wanna redeem what happened? And we could have it at someone’s place, not in the woods away from people this time,” Veronica offers.  
“But why now,” Archie asks.  
“I mean, we need a break and we keep getting split apart and I don’t want to lose that. We had it until the end of the night, before everything,” the raven haired girl reminds them.  
“I guess and I really did enjoy it being all of us,” Betty starts to agree.  
“Who would actually let us all stay over together though,” Jughead brings up.  
“Archie’s place could work,” Veronica suggests.  
“Why are you bringing my place into this,” he exclaims.  
“My dad’s at the Whyte Wyrm more,” Jughead offers.  
“Yes, perfect. Plus, we won’t be too far from anywhere,” she says excitedly.  
“Okay, I guess place is set. When,” Betty then asks.  
“This weekend,” Veronica suggests.  
“Sure,” Jughead says with a shrug.  
“Sounds great. I can make some food beforehand at Juggie’s place,” Betty offers.  
Everyone looks at Archie to see what he wants to do.  
The redhead feels the pressure and sighs. “Fine.”  
Veronica shrieks in excitement and kisses her beau quickly before going over to hug her best friend and even Jughead, which surprises pretty much everybody. She pulls away and brushes herself off. “Okay, 7pm, Jughead’s place. I can’t wait,” she says before heading out of the lounge. Archie follows her out.  
“Why do you really want to do this,” Archie asks, grabbing her arm.  
Veronica turns to her boyfriend and smiles. “Archiekins, I know as much as you how everyone felt at the lodge before the end. It was electrifying. Couldn’t you feel it,” she asks him, gripping his arm.  
Archie shrugs. “I guess but we have our own electricity and so do they. Why are we talking about electricity,” he questions, clearly confused.  
Veronica pats his cheek and pecks his lips. “C’mon, you didn’t feel something seeing me and Jughead kiss? Or learning that Betty and I kissed? Or even when you kissed Betty,” she goads.  
Archie’s eyes widen. He immediately looks down and kicks at the ground. Veronica brings his chin up. “Because I did,” she admits. “And it’s okay if you did too.”  
Archie looks at Veronica. “Really?’  
“Really,” she replies.  
Archie squeezes her hand a little. “Do you think they feel the same,” he questions.  
“We’ll just have to see this weekend,” Veronica said before heading to her locker, Archie following her.

Betty and Jughead were in The Blue and Gold room, typing away at their laptops. Betty stopped and got up, walking over to her boyfriend.  
“Yes,” he asks, turning towards her.  
“You really okay with all of us at your place,” she asks in return. “I mean, I know how you feel about the differences we all have. I just, don’t want you hurting.”  
“Bets. I’ll be fine. Plus, I guess it’ll be cool to not feel alone at that place for a while,” he responds.  
Betty kisses his forehead and sits on his lap. “I wonder what Veronica has in store for us this time.”  
“Who knows with her. Especially since she has now kissed all of us,” he remembers.  
Betty sticks her tongue out. “And again, you and Archie are the only ones who haven’t kissed,” she retorts.  
Jughead laughs and shakes his head. “Who knows if that’ll happen.”  
“Hey, you never thought of kissing Veronica before that night. What makes you think you and Archie won’t ever kiss?”  
“We’ve been friends since we were all kids. If he hasn’t made a move, doubt he ever will.”  
“What if he’s just nervous? And doesn’t think he’ll like it. Or worries about ruining your friendship.”  
“Have you thought about this?”  
“I mean, yeah. I’m the one who had a long standing crush with him, remember? I was worried about all of this stuff and more. Have-Have you ever thought about Archie like that?”  
Jughead thought for a moment. “I honestly don’t know. Maybe? But like everyone has a crush on their best friend at some point, right,” he offers.  
“I guess. I mean I did. And then I fell for his best friend,” she replies with a smirk, kissing him gently and he responds just as gently.  
When they pull away, they just look at each other for a bit before Jughead says, “You better be making those cookies we all like.”  
Betty laughs and nods. “Why do you think I’m going to your place early, Juggie?”  
He smiles and hugs her, leaning his head against her chest. “You really think this’ll work better than the Lodge?”  
“Who knows? I mean, we’re a complicated bunch, aren’t we?”  
“That’s my line,” he says with a laugh.  
“Archie told me.”  
“Of course he did.”  
“But you’re right. We are complicated. We are so close to each other all the time that one day maybe we’ll break. But we just gotta live for each other no matter how long or how short it’ll last. And I feel like this sleepover might help,” she tells him.  
Jughead nods in agreement, looking up at her. “When you’re right, you’re right. Now, we should finish up.”  
“Yeah probably.”  
Betty smiles and gets up, heading back to her laptop and Jughead does the same.


	2. The Night Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the weekend. THE weekend. What will happen for our four friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback so far! I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. Don't know how long this'll be but stay tuned.

Before any of them knew it, it was the weekend. THE weekend. And as promised, Betty got to Jughead’s early, but she wasn’t the only one. Archie and Veronica were already there too.  
“We wanted to help in any way we could,” Veronica said to her.  
Archie and Jughead rushed over to help Betty with the groceries.  
“You brought a lot,” Jughead jokes.  
“Well, I never know what you have in the cupboards and fridge so I came prepared,” Betty retorted, making Archie laugh a little and Jughead just smiled.  
“How about let’s unpack stuff and then go from there,” Veronica offered.  
“You mean you don’t have plans for tonight,” Jughead asks, clearly pretending to be shocked.  
Veronica rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. “I just wanna see where things take us, okay? I want this to be fun for all of us.”  
“I agree. How about you all help me make the cookies,” Betty offered which made the others excited and they all nodded. She laughs and starts pointing out the ingredients and everyone took what was needed and then put the rest of the groceries away.  
Then they got to work. Betty did the measuring, Veronica would mix, Archie would mold the cookies, and Jughead would get them in the oven. They talked and laugh, occasionally throwing flour at each other or sneaking bites of dough. Once they were done baking, the four moved to the living room.  
“Any games you guys can think of while the cookies bake,” Betty suggested.  
“Truth or dare,” Veronica offered.  
“Really,” Jughead said.  
“Anything is better than spin the bottle,” Archie replied, making the room a little quiet.  
“Then Jughead should go first. Truth or dare,” Veronica asks.  
“Dare,” he responds.  
“Ooh already. I dare you to take off your beanie,” she says.  
Everyone gasps but Archie can’t help and laugh a little.  
“It is my staple piece,” Jughead says, offended. But he sighs and takes it off, scratching his head. Betty reaches over and ruffles his hair. He swats her away playfully.  
“Looking good, Jug,” Archie tells him.  
“Thanks, man.”  
“I mean, that thing’s gotta stink, right?”  
“Alright, funny man. Truth or dare,” Jughead asks.  
Archie sighs and thinks for a moment. “Truth.”  
“Have you had a crush on any of us in this room,” he asks.  
The redhead’s eyes widen and then he looks down before nodding. “Yeah,” he replies.  
Veronica smiles and Bughead wonders if it means them as well. The black haired girl kisses his cheek and says, “You get to choose who goes next, Archie.”  
“Oh yeah, um, Betty. Truth or dare,” he finally asks.  
“Let’s do… Truth,” she replies.  
“Okay, truth. Uh. What was it like to actually get to kiss me?”  
Betty gasps and blushes. “It’s uh. It’s hard to say. I mean, we were in such terrible headspaces and we had just done something scary-”  
“Bets,” Jughead starts to say, going towards her.  
“I liked it, okay? Never thought it would actually happen since you said no to me and now with Veronica so, yeah,” she said, making a small huff. “Veronica, truth or dare,” Betty adds, not wanting a silence.  
“Dare,” she says with a smirk but the timer for the cookies ding.  
“Go get the cookies out of the oven,” Betty said, not able to think at the moment.  
Veronica frowns but gets up and heads to the kitchen. “Fine, fine but only because I love you, B and I never say no to a dare,” she says aloud. “Even though I was hoping for something else,” she said under her breath as she checked on them and got them out.  
“Betty, I-I’m sorry. I panicked,” Archie apologized.  
“Don’t worry, okay? It’s a game, sometimes we have to ask those questions,” she says.  
“But are you okay,” Jughead asked.  
“I’m fine, Jug. I said don’t worry,” she repeated.  
Veronica came back into the living room and sat back in her spot. “Okay, my turn to choose,” she starts.  
“Maybe we should take a break,” Archie says.  
“Arch, we can keep going,” Betty assures him.  
“Thanks, B. Okay, should we change it up or keep doing the same order,” she asks.  
“Whatever you want, Lodge,” Jughead replies. “You have the wheel, use it.”  
“Fine, Betty. Truth or dare,” she asks.  
The blonde looks at the other, a little confused. “Dare, why not?”  
“Kiss me,” she says, without hesitation. Everyone is kind of taken aback.  
Betty waivers but crawls over and kisses Veronica. Veronica kisses back and holds Betty’s face. Both girls smile as they kiss.  
The boys do not know what to do. They watch but also look at each other, confused but also, something else. Neither of them can think of the emotion but there is something.  
The girls pull away and Betty crawls back to her spot. “Your turn, B,” the other girl says with a smile.  
“Archie, truth or dare,” she asks.  
“Truth,” he responds.  
“Why haven’t you or Jughead kissed each other?”  
Both boys’ mouths drop and Veronica can’t help but smirk.  
“I want to know this too,” Veronica adds, leaning in.  
Jughead coughs as Archie closes his mouth.  
“Um, well. I never really thought of it? Like, we all kind of grew up thinking kissing those of the same sex was bad. And I guess Kevin changed that but, I just worried of losing him,” he admits.  
“Then dare me to kiss you, Arch,” Jughead blurted out.  
“It is his choice, Jug,” Veronica said but smiled as she did.  
“It’s okay, Vee. Jughead. Truth or dare,” Archie asks.  
“Dare.”  
“Kiss me.”  
Jughead crawls over to Archie and smashes his lips against the other’s. The girls watch with small smiles on their faces. Archie snakes his fingers in Jug’s hair, kind of happy he didn’t have to deal with the beanie. They pull away from each other, Archie’s hands moving away. “Now we’ve all kissed each other,” Jughead says, crawling back.  
The four of them sit in silence for a while, not knowing what to do. They all look at each other but never locking eyes. Veronica is the first to say something.  
“Should we make dinner or order food,” she asks.  
“Pizza,” Betty suggests tentatively.  
The boys nod as does Veronica.  
“I’ll go order it,” Jughead says, getting up and heading to the kitchen.  
“I’ll come with you,” Betty adds, following him, leaving Veronica and Archie alone in the living room.  
The raven haired girl and the redhead look at each other.  
“That was… Interesting,” Archie points out.  
Veronica nods in agreement. “Do you think they’re mad at us?”  
Archie shakes his head. “I think we are all kind of taken by surprise. Let’s just keep it slow now, okay,” he suggests.  
Veronica leans against him and nuzzles his chest. “I really hope they come around,” she whispers.  
“Me too,” he replies, kissing her hair.


	3. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will our couples do once the food arrives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Doing NaNoWriMo so a lot of my focus will be on the novel but I will try my best to update either every week or every other week. Plus, thinking of a new fanfic for another fandom.

Jughead walks toward the phone and picks it up, punching in the numbers. Betty heads to the counter and opens up the cupboard with big plates in it. She pulls one out and places it on the counter and begins to put the cookies on it.   
“Yeah, the usual. Yeah, thank you. Yes, I’ll pay when they get here. Thanks, see ya,” he says before hanging up.   
“Cheese and sausage,” Betty asks.  
“Yeah, larges, of course,” he replies before walking over and wrapping his arms around her.  
“You okay,” she asks, leaning against him.  
“I don’t know. Maybe? What do we say,” he questions, Betty nods in agreement.  
“I liked it,” she said quietly.  
“I liked it too,” he agrees.  
“This makes things even more complicated,” the blonde says with a small laugh.  
“It definitely does,” he says with a small smile.  
“You think we can do this,” Betty asks, turning towards him.  
“Maybe. We just have to take it slow,” he offers.   
Betty looks up and pecks his lips. “Dessert first?”  
Jughead nods. “Definitely.”  
Betty picks up the cookies and heads back to the living room and Jughead follows.  
Veronica and Archie look up and smile.   
“Yes, cookies,” Veronica exclaims.   
“Pizza will be here soon,” Jughead tells them, both of them nodding.   
Veronica pulls away from Archie to get a cookie and the redhead does the same. Both make noises of enjoyment.  
“Betty, you need to give me the recipe sometime,” Veronica tells her.  
“Same,” Archie says.  
Betty laughs. “We’ll see.”  
The four of them eat a few of the cookies, have small talk, and then someone knocks on the door. Jughead gets up, grabs the wallet on the side table, and opens the door. The pizza man is there, Jug hands him the money. “Keep the change,” he says before taking the pizzas and closing the door. “Alright, get your pizza, y’all know where the drinks are,” he says as he puts it down in front of them.  
Archie gets up to get everyone their drinks and plates. Jughead follows him and heads straight for the liquor cabinet. “Just in case,” he says to Archie with a small smirk.  
“You sure about that? Then again, it worked at the Lodge,” the redhead says with a small laugh.  
“You are very right,” he replies, getting some vodka and mixes. Jug pats Arch on the back and let’s it stay there a bit. “Remember where stuff is,” he asks.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just, yeah,” he said, getting plates and cups. “Still bring out some water, Jug?”  
“I’m not dumb, Arch. You know me and you know my dad,” he said, also getting water and some juice.  
“I know. Just, wanna make sure,” he reminds him.   
“Yes, sir,” he replies with a small smile.  
Archie looks at Jughead and can’t help but have a small smile as well. He impulsively kisses his cheek and says, “You better,” before taking the plates and cups to the girls.  
Jughead is taken aback, a light blush on his face but he brings out the drinks for people to mix or not, not far behind Archie.  
Betty and Veronica were talking when the boys come in.   
“Wondering where you two were,” Veronica says with a grin.  
“Everything okay,” Betty asks.  
The boys nod and place everything down and the four start to eat, picking which pizza slices they want and what to drink.  
No one really says anything while they eat. The atmosphere is a little tense, longing stares from each person in the room. No one knew what to say or do. Finally, Betty speaks.  
“Anyone else feel uncomfortable?”  
They all look at each other and then start laughing, nodding in agreement.  
“Very,” Jughead replies.  
“Where do we go from here,” Archie asks.  
“Why not start off small? We all clearly like each other. Maybe everyone just cuddling together here on the floor? We could watch a movie or something,” Veronica suggests.  
“Sounds good to me,” Archie says,  
“Me too,” Jughead adds.   
“Me three,” Betty agrees as she crawls over again to snuggle between Veronica and Archie.   
Jughead follows but moves toward Archie.   
“No, get between me and Betty,” Archie tells him.  
Both Jughead and Veronica are kind of surprised. But Jughead complies and gets between his girlfriend and best friend.   
Instead of leaning against each other, Betty leans against Veronica and Jughead lays on Archie.   
“Comfy,” Veronica asks the two of them.  
They both nod, Betty moving to put her legs on top of Jug’s. He lays his hands on her legs and smiles at her.   
“Hey, V,” Betty asks.  
“Yeah, B,” Veronica answers.  
“Is this what you wanted when you thought of this sleepover,” she asks.  
“Yeah, just felt a connection at the Lodge before everything else happened and hoped to try again,” the other explains.  
“More like you were horny,” Jughead jokes, which ensues with everyone else to throw something at him. “Hey, just wanted to say what was on my mind,” he says, pretending to sound wounded. The others roll their eyes and Archie noogies his hair.  
“Anyway, want do you want to do now,” Archie asks.  
“I’m pretty comfortable like this,” Betty says.   
“But maybe not on the floor,” Jughead suggests. “We can head to my room, more comfortable, if you’re all okay with that?”  
There are words of approval and everyone gets up from their entanglement and heads to the bedroom where they all collapse onto the bed.


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone.

So I am behind on Riverdale and with the death of Luke Perry, it is kind of hard for me to write this. I will catch up when I can. 

I also have a new job so that is another reason for the lack of this fic. 

If anyone has suggestions on what they want to see in this fic, I would love to hear your opinions. I am writing other stuff like Fall Out Boy fics and planning on others (maybe Umbrella Academy or Lucifer), so if you're interested, stick around? Please? 

Keep each other safe, keep faith, fandoms forever, write to you later.


End file.
